Aquella rivalidad
by Felikis
Summary: Al instituto donde Mimi es una reina, llega un grupo que le podría hacer sombra y pronto topa con una rival. Clasificación M porque los que me leéis habitualmente ya os podéis imaginar.


**Aquella rivalidad**

El prestigioso Instituto Kadic era una colección de varios edificios de buen aspecto. Uno pequeño con la zona administrativa, tras el que se encontraban las clases y los laboratorios. Y a ambos lados, las residencias de los estudiantes. Decían algunas lenguas que, si lo hubieran pretendido, podrían haberlo convertido en una pequeña ciudad para los alumnos, pero jamás había llegado a ocurrir.

Por supuesto, en un sitio como aquel, existía un grupo de amigos que destacaba por encima del resto. Liderados por la hermosa Mimi Tachikawa, siempre iba en compañía de Hikari y Taichi, los hermanos Yagami; Sora Takenouchi, su amiga del alma; Yamato Ishida, conocido por sus covers en YouTube; y cerraba el grupo Meiko Mochizuki, la incorporación más reciente, como la novia oficial de Taichi. Sobra decir que las cuatro chicas eran las que más fantasías levantaban sobre sus compañeros, del curso y de muchos otros. Las malas lenguas decían que incluso los profesores. La realidad: no eran lo bastante frívolas como para dar falsas esperanzas.

Durante mucho tiempo habían liderado aquel trono invisible, y en el fondo lo habían disfrutado. Ese era el motivo por el cual no les había hecho mucha gracia la repentina aparición de una banda potencialmente competitiva. Habían llegado nuevos a principio de curso, y desde el primer momento se había respirado tensión en el ambiente. Mimi se había aprendido sus nombres a la perfección: Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpois y, quien más había llamado su atención, Samantha Knight. Era extraño, pero a pesar de no ser la "jefa" de aquella panda, su rivalidad con Samantha había sido casi instantánea.

—Bueno, ella llama mucho la atención de los chicos donde va —había comentado Taichi al grupo mientras tomaban un café de las máquinas. Mimi había llegado un rato antes, era la única de su pandilla que no dormía en el campus. Y ese día, había decidido quejarse por Samantha—. Ella, en cierto modo, es como tú...

—¿Qué insinúas, Yagami? —preguntó Mimi, apretando su vaso. Solo empleaba los apellidos de sus amigos cuando le decían algo que le enfadaba. Era su señal de "Prohibido el paso, de media vuelta".

—Que creo que no te gusta tener otra chica por la academia que pueda competir contigo —continuó él..

Mimi miró a los demás buscando alguna clase de apoyo, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario. Ratas. Qué les costaba darle la razón.

—Eso es absurdo —sentenció y se acabó el café de un trago, abrasándose la garganta.

—Es cierto que levanta las mismas pasiones que tú —dijo Yamato—. No debería decírtelo, pero el otro día mis compañeros de gimnasia comentaban lo mucho que… ¿cómo decían? "Querían estudiar anatomía con ella". Alguno pensaba incluso en proponérselo. Al parecer, tiene cierta fama de ser "ligerilla".

—Gilipolleces —escupió Mimi—. Yo jamás he tonteado con ningún tío.

—Exacto. Lo mismo, si ella de verdad se deja hacer… podrías caer en popularidad por debajo de ella.

Eso era un golpe muy bajo para Mimi. Estaba muy cómoda en el trono que se había labrado, evitando en todo momento hacer nada inapropiado. Sabía que no estaba bien jugar con los corazones de la gente. "Y si esa guarra pretende hacerlo, le pararé los pies".

El cénit de su enfado con aquel grupo había llegado en la festividad de Halloween, un baile que se había celebrado en la academia para todos los alumnos. El grupo de Mimi se había reunido para vestirse de la familia Addams, dando un buen efecto siniestro a una festividad en la que los disfraces teroríficos iban desapareciendo y parecía una segunda festividad del carnaval.

Y por supuesto, se había ido al traste por la aparición de "Ellos", como los llamaba en su cabeza: que Ulrich y Yumi se hubieran puesto las máscaras de _The Purge_ era válido. O que Odd se hubiera vestido de Jason Voorhees. Y Aelita como una versión femenina de Chucky estaba genial. Y bajo la máscara del Jigsaw estaba Jeremy, por supuesto. Y si ellos se habían llevado esos disfraces, ¿qué hacía Samantha como una versión de Drácula que más que inspirar miedo llamaba a la lujuria?

—¡¿Tú es que no tienes vergüenza?! —se había escandalizado Mimi. A pesar de la música de fondo sonando bien alta (un popurrí de bandas sonoras de películas de terror) las personas que estaban más cerca podían escucharlos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No puedo venir a pasármelo bien? —la desafió Samantha.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tirándote a cada tío que se te ponga delante? —ironizó Mimi—. No engañas a nadie, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculpa? ¿A quien no engaño?

—Por favor, he visto muchas como tú. Vás de fresca por la vida. Me pregunto con cuántos tíos has jugado por darles tu cuerpo.

Se sintió intimidada por primera vez cuando Samantha avanzó a por ella. Se quedó a una distancia de un paso. Mimi estaba precavida por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Samantha—. ¿A cuántos has usado como si fueran compresas?

Por instinto, Mimi levantó la mano. Pero no la movió. Taichi le había sujetado el brazo. No necesitaba hacer fuerza. Ella bajó el brazo con suavidad, y se dio la vuelta. Desde aquel momento eran enemigas juradas. El grupo se marchó de allí, Mimi estaba alterada y necesitaba aire. Salieron a la calle y Sora apartó un poco a su amiga para que se relajase.

—_Esto me ha jodido los planes…_ —oyó que decía Hikari.

—_¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Taichi.

—_Iba a pedirle rollo a Ulrich, pero… después de esto es mejor que no nos acerquemos…_

—_Aunque lo hicieras, creo que está con la tal Yumi… _—dijo Meiko.

—¿Crees que he actuado mal? —preguntó Mimi a Sora.

—Creo que no deberías haberle dicho nada. Estaba en su derecho de venir como le diera la gana.

—¿Has oído los rumores sobre ella?

—Claro que los he oído. Y mira… que viste ligera de ropa no te lo discuto, pero dudo que haga lo que se dice por ahí…

Mimi no dijo nada. Lo mejor sería, en todo caso, mantener las distancias con ese grupo. Aunque eso era muy complicado cuando la mitad de las asignaturas las daban juntos. Los profesores, por supuesto, se habían enterado del conflicto, de modo que ambas habían compartido una tarde de castigo en tenso silencio recolocando los libros de la biblioteca.

Pasaron las semanas, y Mimi estaba ahora más tranquila. Cierto era que su nivel de popularidad había descendido un poco (el precio a pagar por perder los papeles en público) pero la vida seguía como siempre. Hasta una mañana muy fatídica.

Ese día tardó un poco en llegar. Se reunió con sus amigos, y subieron al aula. Para su sorpresa, el profesor aún no había llegado. Y para su sospecha, un grupo de tíos se había echado a reír al verla.

—¿Qué os parece tan gracioso? —preguntó Yamato.

—Nada, nada… —dijo Anderson—. ¿Es que hay algo malo en echarse unas risas?

—Con vosotros siempre es preocupante —dijo Sora, y ocupó su asiento.

Mimi hizo lo mismo, a la izquierda de Sora. Una nueva carcajada. Giró la cabeza para pedirles silencio a aquellos idiotas, y se dio cuenta de que Anderson le estaba mirando los pechos.

—Vaya dos peritas… —comentó Koskinen.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —dijo Mimi, girándose en el acto. Sus amigos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo.

—Tú sabrás —dijo Koskinen—. Estábamos aquí tan tranquilos cuando…

—Cállate —interrumpió Anderson—. La reina no querrá saber lo que ocurre.

Y le sacó una foto en ese momento. Mimí intentó arrebatarle el móvil, pero Anderson se lo había lanzado a Koskinen, quien se lo pasó a Colonomos y este empezó a mirar algo en la pantalla.

—Joder, si es que son las suyas…

—Si no quieres que te de un par de hostias ya te estás explicando —dijo Taichi. Su voz sonaba calmada, pero algo no le estaba dando buena espina.

—Te lo paso. Mira —dijo, y le envíó dos fotos. Los demás se agolparon alrededor de Taichi para ver las imágenes. La primera, una imagen ampliada de Mimi, por encima de la cintura. La segunda foto, un seno descubierto. Tardó unos segundos en preguntar.

—¿Qué es esto? —no llegaba a entenderlo.

—¿Eso? La foto que tu amiguita le envió a Hervé Pichon. Creo que con esos pezones tan tiesos se puede colgar un abrigo.

De pronto hubo una carcajada general, de toda la clase, salvo de Mimi y sus amigos. Eso no podía ser, la estaban acusando de haber enviado un _nude_ al capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

—¿De verdad te crees que yo le he enviado esto?

—Pues eso es lo que él dice —aseveró Anderson—. ¿No te hacía caso y querías llamar su atención?

—Pues con esas tetas casi le podría sacar los ojos —bromeó Koskinen.

Una nueva carcajada, esta vez solo de aquellos tres, aunque el resto de la clase no se perdía detalle de la conversación. Mimi sentía que se iba a hundir. Ella no había hecho eso, jamás le había enviado una foto de sus pechos a nadie… ¿qué clase de broma macabra era aquella?

—Bueno, si nos las enseñas podremos saber si son las tuyas o n-¡OH!

Alguien le había dado un puñetazo desde la espalda, directo a su cabeza, y si no hubiera puesto las manos de frente justo a tiempo se habría roto los dientes contra una mesa. El grupo de Samantha acababa de llegar y ella había reaccionado rápidamente al escuchar la frase de Anderson. Se encaró rápidamente Koskinen y Colonomos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Nada, que Mimi se ha apuntado al Día sin Sujetador —le dijo Koskinen—. ¿Te apetece verlo?

Le enseñó la pantalla del móvil, exhibiendo aquel pecho descubierto. Mimi sintió que se moría de la vergüenza. Samantha tomó el teléfono, y sonrió de forma torcida. Mimi cerró los ojos. Estaba condenada. Y en ese momento su enemiga abrió la mano, y el teléfono cayó contra el suelo, estallando la pantalla en varios pedazos. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, sujetaba a Koskinen por el cuello.

—Repite conmigo. "Soy".

—S-Soy… —balbuceó este. Le costaba respirar. Seguramente se podría haber desembarazado de ella de no ser porque Ulrich y Odd la flanqueaban.

—"Un pedazo".

—Un pedazooo…

—"De mierda".

—De mierda…

—¿A ver, todo junto?

—Soooy un peeedazo de mierdaaaah —dijo él, casi sin aire.

Se vio liberado en ese momento y cayó al suelo. Samantha y los otros dos avanzaron a por Colonomos, evitando su huída.

—¿De dónde ha salido la foto?

—Nos la pasó Hervé… De verdad…

—¿Tenéis más copias?

—No…

Pero como no se fiaban, Odd le sacó el móvil del bolsillo. A primera vista, no había nada dentro. Samantha se retiró con los demás, unos momentos antes de que entrase el profesor en el aula.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

Contra todo pronóstico, nadie parecía saber nada. Ni sobre lo que les pasaba a Anderson, Colonomos y Koskinen (que habían ido a la enfermería alegando una fuerte jaqueca), ni sobre el extraño hecho de que Hervé Pichon se hubiera roto la nariz antes del partido.

—¿Qué es lo que puede tener ese imbécil contra ti? —quiso saber Sora.

—Me pidió salir hace una semana. Le dije que no —respondió Mimi, y dio un trago de agua de la fuente—. Si llego a saber que me haría esto…

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Salir con él para evitar que fuese un trozo de mierda? —preguntó Taichi—. Lo que no sé es… si el grupo de Samantha son los que le han roto la nariz. Al parecer, dice la enfermera que no podía deberse a chocarse con una pared…

—Debo hablar con Samantha. Si me disculpaís… —dijo Mimi, cuando vio al grupo de su enemiga andando.

Se sentía un poco desprotegida yendo a hablar con ellos sin su séquito habitual. A lo mejor le ocurría algo. Pero debía entender lo que había pasado. No le apetecía gritar, de modo que aceleró el paso hasta que se pudo poner delante de ellos. Se detuvieron, y nadie dijo nada por unos momentos.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Hablar con Samantha.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a tirarme a unos cuantos tíos —respondió ella, sarcástica.

—Por favor…

Sam cedió. Les indicó a sus amigos que fuera yendo al cine, ya les daría alcance ("_Y si no llego a tiempo, entráis sin mi_"). Esperó a que se fueran. Mimi le propuso caminar mientras hablaban. Había un montón de cosas que quería decirle y no sabía por cual empezar. Tal vez la que más le atormentaba.

—¿Tenéis algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Hervé?

—Aún a riesgo de que estés grabando la conversación… sí —confesó Samantha—. No podía dejar a ese basura sin un castigo.

—No pretendía decírselo a nadie. Al contrario, te quería dar las gracias… después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras…

—De lo que _has provocado entre nosotras_ —la corrigió Sam—. Una cosa es que no te caiga bien y otra lo que me hiciste en Halloween.

—Lo sé, y lo siento… Es por eso que no entiendo por qué me has ayudado… podrías haberme hundido si hubieras querido…

Samantha suspiró antes de responder. No sabía por dónde la estaba llevando Mimi, pero no importaba mucho. Lo mejor sería contárselo.

—No sé si eres consciente de los rumores que hay sobre mi —dijo Sam—. En mi anterior escuela eran aún peores. Que si era una guarra, que si había conseguido aprobar debajo de las mesas de los profesores… Todo lindezas. El mayor problema fue en mayo, cuando me pasó algo muy parecido a lo que te estaban haciendo hoy.

—No me digas que…

—Un gilipollas empezó a difundir la foto de un coño depilado, afirmando que era el mío. Por el tono de piel, parecía posible, y lejos de intentar pensar que aquello era un error, la gente se lo creyó y siguió difundiendo la foto como si fuera mío. Aún hoy estamos de juicios —le contó la chica.

—Joder…

—Por eso decidí cambiarme de centro para este curso. Y mis amigos, en acto solidario conmigo, se vinieron también. Fueron mi único apoyo en aquellos días. Te aseguro que, incluso sabiendo que soy inocente, me sentía terriblemente mal en todo momento. Nadie escuchaba mi versión. Por eso, cuando he visto a ese malnacido exhibiendo una foto tuya… bueno, que estoy segura que ni eres tú, me ha hervido la sangre.

Miró a Mimi, y le sorprendió comprobar que estaba llorando en ese momento. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—Joder, Sam… si llego a saber que había pasado eso…

—No está bien prejuzgar a la gente. No sabes lo que pueden haber pasado.

—Tienes toda la razón… no sé qué me pasó ese día —dijo Mimi—. Escucha, si te puedo compensar de algún modo…

—Deja de decirme cosas. Eso es todo lo que te pido, quiero acabar mis estudios aquí y luego ya veré dónde voy. Pero prefiero que sea sin más escándalos.

—No. De verdad, no me he portado bien contigo, quiero compensarte de alguna forma… aunque supongo que el daño ha sido muy grande.

—De verdad que no hace falta. Después de lo que he pasado, solo quiero que me dejen tranquila —aseguró Sam.

—Creo que decirte que seamos amigas… sería muy raro después de todo lo que ha pasado —le dijo Mimi—, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídemelo. Sin compromiso. Lo que necesites.

—¿Dejarás de atacarme?

—Por supuesto. Y si me entero de más rumores…

—Prefiero que no hagas nada con eso —le dijo Samantha—. Ya lo intentamos y la gente es lo bastante idiota como para malinterpretar todo. Limítate a no echar más leña al fuego.

—Prometido —dijo Mimi.

—Y oye, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Samantha. Nunca había estado por aquella parte de la ciudad. Una calle residencial, con varias casas individuales separadas unas de otras por unos pequeños jardines y vallas.

—Aquí es donde vivo —le dijo Mimi, señalando la casa que tenían más cerca—. Deja que te invite a tomar algo. Podemos pedir donde nos apetezca.

—¿Me invitas a merendar?

—Sí.

Samantha quiso declinar la oferta. De pronto se seguía agobiada por Mimi, y casi echaba de menos cuando mantenía las distancias. Pero era de mala educación rechazar un buen gesto, así que aceptó la invitación ("_Adiós a ver _Zombieland 2_"_, pensó para sus adentros. Aunque se diera prisa, no llegaría al cine.

—¿No les molestaré a tus padres? —preguntó Samantha.

—Están fuera. Como si te quedas a cenar —dijo Mimi, mientras tomaba el teléfono—. ¿Qué te apetece?

Samantha no tenía una decisión clara sobre qué tomar, de modo que le dejó la decisión a Mimi. Le sorprendió la distribución de la casa. La planta baja era un amplio comedor, con una televisión de pulgadas envidiables, que contrastaba muy bien con el reducido tamaño de la cocina. Posiblemente, esa gente no cocinaba a menudo (si Mimi encargaba la merienda a domicilio, su pensamiento ganaba peso) y se habían instalado una piscina en el jardín trasero. También había un aseo.

En la planta de arriba, según le contó Mimi mientras se echaban en el cómodo sofá de la casa, había tres habitaciones: la principal donde dormían sus padres (con cuarto de baño propio), una un poco más pequeña donde ella dormía (y también tenía su propio baño), y, por separado, una habitación para invitados y otro aseo.

—Ya veo que os va bien la vida —comentó Samantha.

—No me puedo quejar —afirmó Mimi. En ese momento llamaron al timbre—. ¡Voy! —dijo.

Aunque al principio no le apetecía mucho, el olor a café recién hecho (y que se había mantenido caliente) con unos apetitosos sándwiches despertó su apetito. Comieron con avidez. Mimi continuó preguntando cosas a Sam, ahora más alejadas de aquel oscuro capítulo que le había contado.

—Pero seguro que has podido estar con quien hayas querido —dijo Mimi.

—Podría —admitió Samantha—. Pero me han interesado menos de los que te crees.

—Supongo que ese amigo tuyo, Odd, ¿no? He visto cómo os miráis.

—Odd tiene un problema muy grande, y es que es un picaflor —explicó Samantha—. No podemos tener una relación seria.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Bueno, en su día acordamos ayudarnos a perder la virginidad, y fue una buena expeirencia, pero nunca podríamos pasar de ahí.

—Mientras estés bien con eso.

—Estoy de maravilla. Ah, y cuida de tu amiga Hikari, creo que le quiere tirar ficha ¿Y qué hay de ti, cotilla? —bromeó Sam—. Preguntas mucho peor me cuentas muy poco.

—Digamos que no es tan interesante lo que debo contarte.

—Venga ya. Cuando llegué a Kadic eras Miss Popular. Tiene que haber habido alguien…

—Eso es lo que todos piensan, sí.

—… Espera. ¿De verdad tú no…?

—No. Con nadie.

—¿Con nadie?

—Con nadie.

—Pero… ¿te atrae alguien o…?

—Me atraen algunas personas, sí —dijo Mimi—. Pero eso no significa que deba decir que sí a todos, ¿no? Simplemente, no ha aparecido con quien me sienta cómoda.

—Y es totalmente respetable —respondió Samantha—. Pero no sé, aunque sea… ¿un beso?

—Tampoco.

—Bueno. Yo iba a proponerte algo ahora que estamos de buen rollo, pero me has dejado un poco descolocada.

—No pretenderías proponerme ir a ligar los fines de semana, ¿no? —bromeó Mimi—. Ya salgo, y te aseguro que lo que menos me apetece cuando les veo hacer el imbécil es ligar con ellos.

—Me encanta que pensemos igual.

—¿Por qué?

Pero la respuesta de Samantha no fue verbal. Miró a Mimi muy seriamente y llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Esta sintió que se ponía colorada. Samantha cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella. No podía ser verdad. Sintió algo contra sus labios. "_Mi primer beso_", pensó Mimi, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó contar los segundos pero su percepción del tiempo se había disipado. ¿Qué era aquel embrujo? Cerró los ojos y en ese momento sintió a Samantha separándose de ella.

—Sam… ¿qué has hecho?

—Te he besado —respondió ella, en un susurro—. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero me gustas desde el primer día que nos vimos —declaró ella—. Me dolía mucho que te mantuvieras tan fría hacia mi…

—¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—Me gustan algunas mujeres. Y algunos hombres —explicó Samantha—. Y de mujeres… eres la que más me ha gustado.

—Samantha, yo…

—Lo se —dijo esta, apartándose—. No he podido evitarlo, pero no te preocupes. No voy a hacerte nada. Es más, creo que es mejor que me vaya marchando.

Se puso en pie con toda la intención de irse, pero fue retenida. Mimi le había agarrado la muñeca. No apretaba, pero era suficiente para hacer que no se moviera.

—No te he pedido marcharte —murmuró Mimi.

—Lo sé. Pero esto es un poco incómodo…

—¿Te han dicho que besas muy bien?

—… No digas tonterías. No puedes comparar. No me digas que te ha gustado.

—Claro que me ha gustado —dijo Mimi.

Aquel beso había despertado algo raro dentro de ella. Algo que… algo que tal vez había sentido una vez pero lo había enviado al fondo de su persona por la extraña animadversión que había desarrollado hacia ella. Pero de pronto, aquel hermoso sentimiento había vuelto a aflorar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Samantha no sabía qué hacer. Si se quedaba ahí… volvería a besar a Mimi. Se miraron muy seriamente a los ojos.

—Dime… ¿qué tal lo hago? —preguntó Mimi, poniéndose en pie. Y llevó sus labios a los de Sam. Se besaron muy lentamente. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero los labios de Sam la guiaban por el buen camino. Sintió que su respiración se agitaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía pero era maravilloso. Suposo que no estaba mal del todo, no si Samantha le ponía una mano en la cadera, la otra se enredaba bajo sus cabellos y correspondía al beso.

—Lo haces bien… aprendes rápido —susurró Samantha—. Pero si estás jugando conmigo…

—Jamás haría eso —le dijo Mimi, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

—¿Me vas a invitar a subir? —preguntó Sam. No podía controlarse, no después de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es muy pronto para que entres en mi habitación —dijo Mimi, decepcionando un poco a la chica—. Menos mal que está el cuarto de mis padres.

Samantha sonrió. Se vio tirada de la mano escaleras arriba hasta llegar al dormitorio de los padres de Mimi. Aquella situación le parecía muy interesante como para negarse. Pero nuevamente tomó las riendas, empujando a Mimi contra el colchón y trepando encima de ella. La vio ponerse colorada debajo de ella. Le encantaba. Volvió a besarla con suavidad, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. La verdad, le parecía preciosa. Por fin se derrumbaba el muro que las separaba. Se quedó tumbada sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Me encanta… ¿sabes? Antes te hubiera matado por despeinarme —bromeó Mimi.

—¿Y ahora no?

—No… me relaja mucho. Sam, de verdad, no sabes lo que me arrepiento por…

Samantha no la dejó terminar la frase. En ese momento le bastaba con que la aceptase. Y no solo era aceptación, se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y eso hasta hacía unas horas era inpensable para ella. Se sentía muy contenta. Volvió a besarla, pretendiendo no ir más allá de lo permitido. Pero no podía negarse la realidad, le encantaría poder explorar su cuerpo. Ay, si se lo permitiera…

—Escucha, Sam… ¿tú tienes mucha experiencia? —preguntó Mimi.

—Depende de lo que llames mucha. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que me enseñes…

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy —dijo Mimi, muerta de la vergüenza—. Tú eres la persona con la que me encuentro cómoda.

Sonriendo por la felicidad, Samantha volvió a besar a Mimi. Tenía _permiso_, y debía esmerarse para hacerla sentir bien. Tenía un punto a favor, y es que era buena. Ahora debía demostrarlo. Lo mejor era que Mimi era un folio en blanco, podía descubirle un montón de cosas. Y parecía estar libre de prejuicios. Podía empezar besuqueando su delicado cuello. Sí, eso estaba bien. A ella parecía gustarle. Mimi se limitaba a aceptar lo que le hacía, de buen gusto. Se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Una mano de Samantha resbaló bajo la ropa de Mimi, acariciándole el cuerpo por primera vez. Mimi sintió un escalofrío. La mano de su amiga era suave y cálida y se sentía muy bien. Disfrutaba más con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a sentir un beso en los labios. Sintió una leve presión en el estómago. Culpa. No se había portado bien… y estaba recibiendo un mundo de placer.

—Voy a hacerte mía —le susurró Sam al oído—, voy a hacer que se sientas bien, voy a hacer que gimas de placer…

—Hazlo, por favor…

Sintió que le quitaban la camiseta. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga subiendo con los labios por su vientre, deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar a su canalillo. Atacó aquella zona con los labios mientras sus manos se posaban suavemente en sus senos, provistos por poco tiempo más del sujetador. Era un incordio que lo tuviera en ese momento. Pero antes de quitárselo, Samantha se despojó de su ropa y se echó encima de ella, vientre contra vientre desnudos.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Mimi, impaciente por saber qué maravillas le podía hacer la chica.

Samantha hizo girar suavemente a Mimi y buscó el cierre del sujetador sin perder la oportunidad de besuquearle el cuello mientras tanto. Adoraba el sabor de su piel, se había vuelto adicta en cuestión de minutos. Cuando por fin la hubo quitado la prenda, volvió a darle la vuelta con suavidad, enterrando la cabeza entre sus pechos. Qué tacto, qué sabor. Juguetona como estaban probó a pellizcarle un pezón, sin demasiada fuerza. El gemido de Mimi sonó a música celestial en sus oídos.

—Sigue…

Obediente, Sam continuó desgustando los senos de su amiga, dejando la marca de su lengua y rozando con los dientes sus puntos rosados. Mimi sentía que se iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo un acto tan pequeño podía darle un placer tan grande? Joder… Ella apenas se había animado a darse placer con los dedos, y le había dado placer… Pero ni remotamente se sentía tan bien como lo que había en compañía. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aprovechando que Sam no podía estar más próxima, se ocupó de quitarle el sostén.

—¿Te vas a poner juguetona? —dijo Samantha, con la respiración agitada por la excitación.

—¿Te parece mal? —preguntó Mimi, hipnotizada por los senos de Sam.

—En absoluto —respondió la otra con una risita y aproximó sus pechos al rostro de Mimi—. Hazme sentir bien… —pidió.

Y Mimi lo hizo. Probó a realizarle los mismo juegos con su lengua que le había hecho antes. El sabor le cautivó por completo. Y ese tacto era maravilloso. Los ruiditos que acompañaba que hacía Sam eran lo mejor. Solo deseaba que aquella tarde no acabase nunca. Se detuvo un momento para que su amiga se incorporase, de modo que ella misma se pudo sentar y disfrutar del sabor del cuerpo de la otra. Se sentía además refugiada entre sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos y Samantha le dio otro beso, uno más poderoso que le cortó la respiración.

Sam clavó las rodillas sobre el colchón para dejarla salir. Mimi giró sobre si misma e intentó gatear, pero en ese momento se vio empujada hacia abajo. Su amiga le estaba bajando la falda, y al mismo tiempo de sus bragas, desnudándola por completo. Qué nalgas más bonitas. ¿Pasaría algo si las mordía con suavidad? Ah, sí, que su amiga gemía. Maravilloso. Eso le costaría unos cuantos bocados cariñosos más.

—Eres mala —protestó Mimi, derrotada por los cuidados de Sam. Intentó levantarse, pero la otra se le echó encima, le puso las manos sobre los senos y se los acarició al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello—. Joder, Sam… Me encanta…

—Y más te puede gustar… —la mano de la chica descendió suavemente por su cuerpo, bajó por su vientre…

—¡No, espera! —Sam se detuvo en el acto—. Quítate la ropa primero, por favor.

Se había asustado por un momento. Debería vengarse, pero estaba demasiado encendida como para echarlo a perder. Se puso enfrente a Mimi y suavemente se fue quitando el pantalón. Le gustó ver cómo se le subían los colores. Mejor entonces. Tiró suavemente de su tanga, exhibiendo su desnudez ante ella. Mimi sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¿Qué te parezco? —preguntó Sam. Por primera vez se sentía un poco cohibida.

—Una belleza —reconoció Mimi—. Ven…

Abalanzándose a por su amada, Samanta y Mimi volvieron a juntar sus labios. Y los separaban y los volvían a juntar, acompañando el momento de caricias por el cuerpo de la otra, probando qué tal era. Y les gustaba mucho. Samantha quería ir un poco más adelante, pero tenía que saber algo sobre Mimi antes de continuar.

—¿Era verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Sobre que no habías estado con nadie?

—Claro que sí. No podría mentirte.

—¿Y has probado a darte placer?

—Claro. Pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque voy a ir un poco más allá —susurró Sam mientras su mano pasaba de la cadera de Mimi a la parte interna de su muslo—. Deja que me ocupe de ti.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y facilitó la tarea a su amiga, separando ligeramente las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Suspiró cuando notó aquella suave mano acariciando su zona privada por fuera, deseando mentalmente ese momento en que… gimió. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente. Sam le había dado un momento y ahora volvía a tocarla en el punto exacto. Dejó que supiera lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Se quedó tendida sobre las sábanas a merced de los placenteros movimientos de la chica. Diablos, era una experta.

—Sam… —suspiró—, sigue, por favooooooor… me estás volviiiiendo loca —no era capaz de controlar sus gemidos—. Me encantaaaaaah…

—Disfruta, mi amor —le susurró Sam—. ¿Te gusta si te hago esto? —preguntó, y Mimi respondió con un gemido—. ¿Y esto? —otro gemido como respuesta—. ¿Y qué tal así?

Mimi jadeaba, no podía más. Cada zona sensible de su cuerpo le gritaba a voces que iba a llegar al clímax. Quiso resistirse, se sentía demasiado bien como para acabar, y también demasiado bien como para no disfrutar del estupendo clímax. Su cuerpo se agitó como señal de un poderoso orgasmo. Encontró refugio para la genial sensación entre los brazos de Samantha, mientras esta estiraba con mucha suavidad aquella placentera sensación. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada.

—Sam… antes me has dicho "mi amor" —recordó Mimi en ese momento.

—Ah… ¿ah, sí? —respondió ella, pretendiendo no acordarse.

—Sí. ¿Iba en serio?

—… No puedo mentirte ahora. Claro que iba en serio. No estaríamos aquí si no…

Temía mucho cuál pudiera ser la respuesta de la otra, pero consideró que era mejor sincerarse y que ocurriese lo que debiera pasar. Un rechazo, seguramente, pero al menos no perdería el tiempo pensando en un imposible.

—No sé si voy a estar a la altura —Sam no entendió aquello—. De tener una novia tan guapa —terminó la frase. Samantha sintió que se le subían los colores.

—No digas tonterías —sonrió.

—No lo son —Mimi se dio la vuelta y besó a su novia, formalizando su relación. Ahora debía hacer algo bonito por ella, que alcanzase tan buenas sensaciones—. Escucha. Me he sentido genial. Quiero que tú también te sientas así. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

—Claro que sí, _mi amor_ —enfatizó ella—, estoy segura de que me va a encantar.

—Ponte de espaldas a mi —le indicó Mimi. Sentía que tenía un alto listón que alcanzar, pero estaba fluyendo todo tan bien que se sintió segura para conseguirlo—. Apoyate —señaló, y Samantha se acomodó sobre ella. Mimi aprovechó para apartarle el pelo por la izquierda y empezar a besarle el cuello descubierto—. Y ahora disfruta… cariño.

Sam se excitó más por oírla pronunciar aquella palabra. Mimi acarició cada poro posible de su cuerpo. Caderas, piernas… una mano subió por su vientre para alcanzar su montículo y aquella sensible cima, mientras que la otra quedó en las proximidades de su privada cavidad, que iba a explorar con suavidad. Cuando sus dedos asomaron pareció gustarle, y una exploración más cuidadosa provocó los sonidos más eróticos que había escuchado hasta entonces. Samantha estaba gimiendo, y gracias a ella. Le gustaba lo que le le estaba haciendo. Se sentía bien. Su cálido cuerpo reaccionaba con gusto a sus actos y eso le hacía feliz.

—¿Se siente bien? —quiso saber Mimi mientras desgustaba el sabor del cuello de Sam—. ¿Te gusta esto?

—Es maravilloso —susurró Sam—. Como tú…

Mimi tuvo que mantener su control. Escuchar aquellas palabras la volvía loca, pero ahora estaba al mando, llevando a su novia al mejor orgasmo que podía darle. Suavemente aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, tocando en el punto exacto en que más placer le proporcionaba y la sensación solo podía ir a más con lo que le hacía sobre los pechos. Samantha se rindió ante al gusto, y derrotada se dejó llevar hasta el final con la respiración agitada y gimoteando el nombre de Mimi.

Sus lenguas bailaron una danza lenta mientras sus labios se movían despacio. Habían pasado un rato estupendo. Estaban echadas de costado en la cama, acariciándose mutuamente. Sam se recuperaba del intenso clímax. Se detuvieron, pero sus manos continuaron. Tal vez no debían seguir. Tal vez no era necesario. Se habían demostrado mucho. Sus ojos se miraban, esa mezcla de amor y deseo que se estaban dedicando, evaluando qué hacer. Ninguna se quería atrever a dar el paso, pero finalmente Sam se lanzó.

—¿Sabes que esto ha sido perfecto?

—No me lo creo —dijo Mimi. Se dio cuenta de que sonreía, y se sintió un poco tonta. Pero le encantaba sentirse así.

—Hazme caso. Ha sido genial. Y lo que no quiero es que nos forcemos a probarlo todo esta noche. Si te parece bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que quiero que nos sigamos viendo. Y probando cosas diferentes. Y disfrutando mucho las dos. Pero quiero también que interiorices lo que hemos hecho y…

—Lo he interiorizado. De verdad —aseguró Mimi—. Pero me parece bien que quieras que lo tomemos con calma —añadió, acurrucándose con ella—. ¿Me dejarás que al menos te invite a cenar?

—Claro que sí —sonrió Sam—. ¿Me quieres?

—Mucho —dijo Mimi, y le dio un beso suave—. Mucho —otro beso—. Mucho.

Y durante el tercer beso, de pronto se abrió la puerta. Las chicas miraron qué ocurría. Los padres de Mimi estaban ahí. Se realizó un silencio. Mimi no dijo nada. Y, de la forma más natural posible, sus padres retrocedieron cerrando la puerta. Sam volvió a mirar a Mimi, esperando saber qué pensaba. Ella pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—No creo que se lo hayan tomado a mal…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero si lo hacen… ¿estarás conmigo?

—Siempre.

* * *

_Hola, mis queridos lectores._

_Esta es una de esas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza y cuando logro desarrollarlas en condiciones me lanzo a escribirlas._

_La verdad, siempre he visto puntos en común (de esos que hacen el fandom) entre el comportamiento de Samantha y de Mimi. Pero no me apetecía hacer una historia de "a las dos les mola el sexo, pues se ven y se lanzan". Me apetecía una historia algo más elaborada y menos centrada en la parte carnal. El resultado, después de decidirme a no ampliar esas escenas lemmon, ha sido este. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Pronto traeré más one-shots y más capítulos de "La villa", no os preocupéis. Esto ha sido un pequeño paréntesis :) Nos leemos pronto. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
